


How They Got On

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bathilda Matchmaker, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, In this story they are both of age, M/M, Not Serious, double meanings, they move fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Poor Lonely, Albus.After graduation was meant to be a year of exploration.A year to travel the world and find your place in it.A year to fall in love and settle down.He would not be able to do any of these things. Luckily Bathilda had created a plan to find him a companion, a friend to keep him company.





	How They Got On

**_A/N:_ ** _This was meant to be 1,000 words only. Bathilda is a smart witch but 100% in the dark with the relationship._

* * *

 

_Poor, Albus. How lonely he must be._

That is what Bathilda often thought of her neighbor.

She watched him as he took on the role of father and mother to his siblings. The burden of adult responsibilities at such a young age. Yes, she knew that Albus was now of age, but she also knew that after graduation was meant to be a year of exploration.

A year to travel the world and find your place in it.

A year to fall in love and settle down.

Bathilda thought back to her own summer after graduation with such nostalgia. She felt as though she must do something for the young man.

Albus could do none of these things. Bathilda could see how it drained him.

As though by fate, and without warning, she received an owl from someone she had not seen since he had been a baby.

Gellert Gindelwald, her nephew.

_What luck! Gellert is just as brilliant and of such close age. He will make Albus the perfect companion._

The moment Bathilda received the owl she too made plans with Albus to visit for tea.

It was of course accepted gladly.

She felt giddy, hardly able to wait for the day to come where she would reunite with family as well as find Albus a friend.

The days moved slow until then. But it was well worth the wait.

“Gellert” She hugged the young man tightly, kissing him on both cheeks.

The blond boy seemed very well put together. Traveling for months abroad took no tole on his young body, “Good Morning, Auntie.”

She pulled away from the boy, “Feel free to freshen up, I will be preparing tea and cake in celebration for your arrival. Your room will be up the stairs and to the left, one door down.”  

Gellert bowed slightly and took his leave, luggage following him obediently.

Bathilda felt a spring to her step this fine morning as she entered the kitchen. She put the kettle on and eagerly waited for the water to boil. The old house creaked as Gellert returned down the stairs.

“That took no time at all.” Bathilda addressed him from afar.

Gellert entered, “Again, auntie, thank you for your hospitality.” He looked about, feeling useless, “Is there anything you need help with?”

“Please do not worry yourself.” She waved him off, “You just relax a moment. We are expec-“

**Knock Knock**

The door sounded.

“That must be him.” Bathilda clapped her hands together with joy, “Can you please get the door dear?”

And Gellert did as he was told.

Bathilda heard the door open and the faint sound of speaking. Albus’ voice was recognizable, it held a hint of confusion as he asked, “Ah…Good Morning. Is Professor Bagshot home?”

“She is.”

The woman continued to listen in as she lay out the cakes and sweets, ones she knew Albus absolutely loved. The voices however did not continue, she did not hear footsteps either. _What on earth?_ The historian peaked from out of the kitchen to find the two still standing in the doorway. “Well, Gellert, invite him in.” She spoke through a light laugh. Where had the boy’s manners gone?

Her words finally reminding him. Bathilda watched her nephew step aside to let the guest enter, “Please.” She heard him offer as she dipped back into the kitchen to finish her preparations.

“Thank you.” Albus’s voice was friendly as always, but there was a hesitation she had never heard before, “It is a pleasure to meet you. Will you be joining us for tea?”

“Of course. I am Bathilda’s great-nephew, Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald.”

Bathilda reentered, carrying a tray and a bit of a frown, “You did not have to add the ‘great’ part dear.” She placed the tray on a small coffee table, “Please have a seat, Albus.”

Albus did, his attention direction to the other youth that continued to stand. Bathilda finally sat, followed by Gellert. The act did not go unnoticed by Bathilda or Albus.

“You are, Albus?” Gellert confirmed.  

“Yes. Albus Dumbledore” The auburn haired youth replied, suddenly feeling very out of place sitting next to the other.

But that was quickly changed.

Gellert’s eyes widened, “I have read your work.” The blond looked as though he had met royalty, “It’s quite good.”

Albus smiled, a bit embarrassed by the heartfelt complement, “Thank-“ He began, but was cut off abruptly.

“However. In your paper concerning…”

Bathilda watched as the boy went on about transfiguration. She was a skilled witch, but even she was having difficulty following her nephew’s train of thought. She looked to Albus and luckily he seemed to understand. The Dumbledore was nodding intently, he shifted forward with interest.

“Perhaps.” Albus countered, “But you forget that…”

The two spoke their secret language for some time. Bathilda simply sat still, she did not want to interrupt. Slowly she began to move, every so often raising the cup of tea to her lips. No reaction from the two as their conversations continued. She felt as though she could be standing on her head and they still would not notice.

“They did not teach us anything of the sort at Durmstrang.”

“You attended Durmstrang?” Albus finally took his tea, adding an obscene amount of honey,  “Well, of course you did not go to Hogwarts.” He answered himself, “I would have recognized you.” He ended up whispering.

Gellert’s face heated into a bright pink … from the tea, as he took a sip of the bitter drink, he scrunched his nose in disgust. He much preferred coffee.

The face seemed to strike Albus as he rushed to add, “I was headboy, you see. It was my job to know all students.”

Bathilda wondered if that was true. She finally interjected, seeing a sudden disconnect between the two, “Now that is hardly true. There is no way you could know every student at Hogwarts, such a large and prestigious school. Then again, if it is you, I wouldn’t doubt the possibility.”

This fact seemed to bring a lull to the conversation.

Gellert broke a smile, “No, no. I believe I understand the sentiment. At least, I would surely have remembered you as well.”

An understanding passed between the two, going unnoticed by Bathilda entirely. She simply noted that Albus was beginning to look at ease.

Pleased with herself for defusing the situation, Bathilda motioned toward the sweets, “Please take a slice of cake. Gellert?”

“I do not care for sweets.”

“Albus?”

“No, thank you, I will have to pass.”

Bathilda audibly gasped, “But you love these sweets. Is there anything the matter?” She worried.

Albus felt his face flush. He greatly appreciated Bathilda’s kindness, but in this moment he mentally cursed her.

“Really?” Gellert crossed his legs, his voice taunted, “Like a child. Do you also push your vegetables around your plate?”

“Gellert!” Bathilda reached over to the boy, hitting his arm before turning to Albus, “I am so sorry, I have no clue what has gotten into him. He is usually so well mannered.”

“It’s alright.” Albus assured, turning to once again address Gellert, “I can assure you that I have adult taste.”

“That is right. Albus is not picky. Merlin knows we cannot afford to be.” Bathilda nodded to herself, being a famous historian and author of one text did not mean much in terms of wealth, “He has been my company during many a meal and has never once complained. He is so thin but you should see how he devours meat.”

“Really?” Gellert nodded thoughtfully, “Me too”

Albus was truly unsure if he was being made fun of. Luckily Gellert’s next question clarified his intent.

 “Have you ever tried a nice bratwurst?”

“No.” Albus answered honestly.

Bathilda once again cut in, “Unfortunately, I do not know how to make it, Gellert you must.”

“It takes time.” He informed.

Bathilda went into her own mind, now focused on what to make for supper. She had been so focused on this meeting that she had completely forgot to prepare, “Well I’m sure when he does find time he will gladly give you some of his sausage.” She spoke absentmindedly.

Albus turned to Gellert with wide eyes, praying his mind was not the only one who had taken the words at a different meaning. He wasn’t. Gellert seemed to shake slightly as he deeply inhaled and close his eyes, his best attempt to keep himself from laughing.

“Until then I will cook a roast.” Bathilda decided, completely out of touch with the state she had put the two boys.

Gellert opened his eyes, “We will help pick the vegetables. Ones that fit Albus’ ‘adult taste’.” He excused himself and began to clear the empty cups.

“Please leave everything as it is.” Bathilda insisted, standing to meet her nephew, “I will take care of putting everything away.”

“Well, shall we then.” Gellert offered a hand to the still seated Dumbledore.

Finding it rude not to take it, Albus firmly grasped the hand in front of him, rising to his feet.

“How nice.” Bathilda noted of the budding friendship.

She watched the two leave.

 _How wonderful._ She thought, truly believing she had finally found a friend for Albus. Now, if she could only find him a nice witch to court.

She strolled into the kitchen, placing the tray down. The unused saucers were placed back into their cabinet. The cups she began to wash. The woman could not help but look into the garden.

Bathilda watched Albus levitated a basket, already filled with two dirt covered onions. He did not have to raise a wand. It had always left Bathilda in wonder, as it did Gellert now. She watched the two speak eagerly with one another. Gellert pointed to a specific patch of carrots, delegating the work. Albus moved to pluck a few from the earth. Gellert appeared to be deep in thought as he watched. With a barely visible movement, Gellert lifted his finger, his lips moved in a soundless incantation. Before Albus’s hand sprouted a single flower, red like fire. Gellert quickly turned around, on a mission to find some vegetable or another.

 _Such competitive boys showing off their magic_.

Bathilda was fascinated by the sight. She had no idea that her own nephew was capable of such magic as well.

Albus broke the flower from it’s stem, inspecting it before turning around. Perhaps Gellert could feel the gaze, for he smiled, back still turned to the other as he displaced a red vegetable from its vine.

Bathilda could not read Albus’ lips as he spoke. But she somehow in that moment understood that their bond was solidified.

With dishes done, and her friendship match complete, the woman made her way into the front room with a bowl, knife, and book. She would read until the boys came in and then work to prepare the fruits of their labor.

The boys returned a short while later, looking red from the summer heat. When they entered the door they seemed slightly surprised to see Bathilda.

Gellert spoked first, loud enough as though he wished to be sure his aunt heard his intent, “In the room in which I will be staying, that is where I have the book I told you of.” He set the basket on the table for his aunt.

Albus followed, “Yes. The book.” He seemed stressed.

“I don’t mean to pry.” Bathilda put down her own book, “ Your siblings. You are normally not here for so long.”

“That’s true.” Albus’ eyes and mind elsewhere. “They will be fine for a while longer.”

“Only a while?”

Bathilda looked to the top of the steps where Gellert stood. His expression seemed to beg her not to press. She could not say ‘no’. It was her idea for them to bond after all.

“You both have become fast friends.” She noted, defeated, “Off you go.” She watched Albus follow until the two’s whispered conversation disappeared behind a closed door.

She began work stripping the onions of their outer skin, skillfully cutting the layered vegetable, only one tear falling from her eyes. One by one she worked on her cleaning.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door upstairs. It was followed by what sounded like a whimper from Gellert.

_Now what where they up to?_

“Are you alright?”

“I- I hit my head on the door.” Gellert explained, though he sounded terribly out of breath.

Bathilda knew exactly…

“No roughhousing in the house!” She called up to them.

Separately, Gellert was so well-mannered and charming.

Albus so kind and studious.

But together they got on like a cauldron on fire, bringing out a childlike playfulness in each other.

She hoped the meeting had awakened something within the two, a long lasting friendship.


End file.
